SpikyHaired Midget
by raggedymarie
Summary: Yugi and Tea want to see the new mummy exhibit at the museum. But why isn't Yugi allowed in? Funny oneshot. Flames accepted. You'll want to read this!


Thanks anyone who's reading this! This is my first one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it! And please, please review! Flames gladly accepted! _(Yugi lovers subject to ridicule)._ Just kidding!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One day, Yugi and Tea decided to go to the museum together on a date.

"Oh Yugi, the museum is going to be awesome!" said Tea, bending over to hug him.

"Yeah, I heard they have a new mummy in the Ancient Egypt exhibit. I'm looking forward to seeing that." Yugi agreed as they walked to the museum.

When they got to the ticket booth, Tea pulled out her purse, as it was her turn to pay for their date. "Two students, please." She said politely, pulled out twelve dollars.

The ticket booth lady looked around for the second person, and then she looked down and saw Yugi. Yugi smiled politely. "That'll be six dollars." She said.

Tea and Yugi looked at each other in confusion. "But there are two of us." pointed out Tea.

"Children under twelve get in free." The ticket booth lady said kindly, smiling at the couple.

Yugi gawked in disbelief. Tea fought to bite back a laugh. "Well thank you very much, ma'am. We had forgotten that." She stomped on Yugi's foot to keep him from protesting and paid for her ticket.

"Thank you very much." Said the ticket booth lady as they walked away. "You and your son enjoy the museum now."

Yugi yelped as Tea shoved him forward into the next room. "'You and your son'? How could somebody mistake me for your son?" He shrieked in outrage.

Tea just said "C'mon, Yugi, it's not her fault that you're so short.Look on the bright side: you got in for free!Now let's hurry and get to the Egypt exhibit. I wanna see that mummy!"

..:on the way to the Egypt exhibit:..

"What's the matter, Yugi? Are you still upset about that 'son' comment?" Tea asked, looking concerned.

Yugi shook his head and smiled. "Nah, I'm ok now Tea. I was just thinking…"

"Thinking what?" Tea asked.

"Thinking how much I love you, that's all." replied the spiky-haired midget sweetly.

Tea looked lovestruck. "Aww, Yugi, that's so sweet!" she kissed him on the cheek. "Now let's hurry, we don't want the mummy show to begin without us!"

..:at the mummy show:..

Tea and Yugi hurried to the mummy exhibit because it was almost starting. Suddenly they were stopped by a security guard.

"Excuse me, miss, but you can't come in here." Grumbled the burly man.

Tea reached for her wallet. "Oh, well here's my school ID. See, I am fourteen and I go to-"

The security guard shook his head, pushing her extended hand with the ID card away. "I don't need to see any ID, ma'am, but you can't bring your little brother in here. The pictures are graphic, and there's a lot of loud sounds. That's why it's rated PG13." He added, gesturing toward a sign that described the film.

"But, but!" Yugi protested as the guard gently prodded Tea into the theater.

"The film's starting, ma'am." He said. Then he noticed Yugi, who was so shocked he was at a complete loss for words. "Hey, kiddo, don't be so disappointed. A few more years and you'll be old enough to watch stuff like this." Noticing that Yugi still wasn't moving, he said hastily, "now why don't you go and play at the butterfly exhibit?"

"BUT I'M FOURTEEN AND I WANNA GO INSIDE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Yugi had a sudden outburst.

The security guard just laughed. "Now, now, little guy, Why don't you just stick to meeting your girlfriend on the playground?" But still Yugi struggled to get into the movie.

"You aren't old enough to go in here, now SCRAM MIDGET!" The security guard picked Yugi up and threw him across the room.

..:three weeks later:..

The security guard is in a law suit for throwing a minor, Yugi is in an asylum for toddlers, and Tea is being fined for trying to sneak a child into a grown-up movie. All's well that ends well!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review!

P.S.

Do you think that I used too many capital letters? I think I did.


End file.
